Hyugani Uzumaki
by fandomnizer
Summary: instead of having two children naruto had three. His oldest daughter Hyugani have been gone from the village for four years. she is searching for a terrorist organisation and it looks like shes gonna get some help from the people of her past.


A/N. I joust got an idea and went for it. She kinda looks like Kushina but with a byakugan. Sasuke and Sakura got a second child that's the same age as Hyugani.

* * *

><p>Are you fucking kidding with me. I never thought he would do this. I looked at the paper that was hanging on the wall. Shit I grabbed it and severed it with my wind chakra. 'It was probably shikamaru's idea, he is the brains after all. I walked away from the wanted poster. It had a photo of me on it and said "S-ranked criminal wanted alive". Man my dad's a drag. I'm not a criminal, but it was probably the best way to get me back. If the poster would have said missing girl, they wold not be prepared for my strength. Shikamaru really is to clever. I was currently in a small town in the land of lighting. If the posters have gotten this far it could only mean they are all over the world and that the rest of the five kages would help dad to. I needed a place to stay the night, I used my byakugan to find an inn. It might seem like a waste of chakra, but when you have allot of it it doesn't really matter.<p>

The inn wasn't fancy, but I've been to worse. I was painted green allover the place to, it looked kinda disgusting.

"you've got any room's? "

" we've got a single and a dubble."

" joust the single. I'll be gone in the morning." He nodded and handed me the keys.

when I walked down the hall t words my room, I noticed some dudes staring at me. But well its not every day you se a tall woman waring weird clothing, I big ass scroll and a staff. whom also happens to have the typical uzumaki red hair and a byakugan. Let's joust hope the haven't seen a poster. I got to my room and glared at them before I entered.

It was pink. Pink everywhere. Not even any plants joust pink. It's not like I hate pink it's joust that it's all joust pink. I changed my mind this in is the worst. Are all the rooms themed or what! I walked in to the bathroom an guess what. PINK! Even the toilet was pink for crying out loud! It's almost the same shade as salads mom and brother, but they look good with it. I hate when It's only one colour, it drives me insane. I signed and took of my clothing scroll and staff. Time for a shower, I'm gonna have to work all night long.

man this new terrorist organisation was getting on my nerves. The spy network I had created over my 4 years of traveling, had almost no information on them. They apparently what to revive the ten tails joust like the akatsuki, though they where smart enough to realise that wearing the same clothing would blow their cover. The worst part Is that dad and the other kages don't even know about them, and I can't joust walk in to the hokages office.

* * *

><p>*narutos p.o.v*<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord seventh, we have some people here that claim to have information on Hyugani." I looked up from my computer. "Well what are you waiting for, bring them in." Two men walked in. One with whiteblueich hair and red eyes. The other one Had dark green hair and white eye's, not like the byakugan joust white no pupil's at all.

"speak" i ordered.

The one with multi coloured hair spoke up. "You must stay away from Hyugani."

"why! She's my daughter dammit! "

"calm down sir" the green haired one said while moving his arms op and down.

" the two of us are already locking for her, but it's to dangerous to make it a public matter" the blueich haired one said while lifting up one of the many wanted posters.

"what have you found?" I asked.

"she seems to be tracking down a terrorist organisation. The Makirin we call them." The blueich one signed and then continued talking. "The Makirin what to revive the ten tails. We don't know how meny they are or how powerful they are."

"do you know where she is now?" I asked.

"no, we talked to her one time to years ago, but that's it."

naruto lifted up his phone to contact his secretary.

" I need a inozuka, any aburame and the best mednin you can get. In my office now." I hung up the phone call.

"you two will be accompanied by some of the leaves best ninjas." I said while grinning.

* * *

><p>that's the first chapter I'm gonna keep writing, i would like it if you told me what you like and dislike so far. I think its gonna be fun to see where you guys want the story to go so joust tell me, don't be shy.<p> 


End file.
